mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Young at Heart (Transcript)
A transcript of the episode Mr. Happy: Ha ha! Hello, Safety Squad! Larry: What's up, Mr. Happy? Mr. Happy: I bought you something from the Dillydale Supermarket! Nutmeg: Really? Lionel: What is it! Mr. Happy: Behold! Mini pies! All: Mini pies? Yeah! Mr. Happy: Now, don't eat it all at once. Or you'll get stomach aches. Larry: Mr. Happy's right. Let's dig in! Everyone enjoys eating their mini pies. Nutmeg, Lionel and Roddy: (belching) Mr. Happy: Whoa ho! That was fast. Nutmeg: Right. Lionel: Well, at least it's gone in one gulp? Want to ask me how I did that? Everyone laughs. Mr. Bump: Whoa! Lionel: Is something wrong, Mr. Bump? Mr. Bump: Yes. I'm carrying this huge box full of old stuff. Nutmeg: Our old stuff? Zeus: Seriously. Mr. Bump: Yeah, seriously. Somebody give me a hand here? Lionel: Allow me. (grunting) Mr. Bump: Easy, Lionel. Lionel: I'm trying. The box is too heavy. Nutmeg: Let me help too. Larry: So can I. Mr. Bump needs all the help he can get. Mr. Bump: Thanks, you guys. Lionel: Ugh. Almost there. Nutmeg: Just a few more steps and then. Larry: Uh oh. Mr. Bump, watch out for that puddle. Mr. Bump: Puddle? What puddle? Lionel: Look out! Mr. Bump: WHOA! AHHHH! All: Yikes! Watch out! Sound: Crashing All: (grunts) Larry: Oh no! Is everyone all right? Lionel: Ow, I think I hit my head. And there are rabbits bouncing all over it. Nutmeg: Why is the room spinning? Mr. Bump: Uh. Oh. That puddle. Larry: Let me help you up, Mr. Bump. Mr. Bump: Gee thanks, Larry. Larry: No problemo. Nutmeg: (shakes his head) Whoa! That was weird. The room is back to normal. Lionel: Yeah. I'm still in one piece. Larry: Oh, check out this box. It's full of stuff. Let's see here. Nope. No. Uh uh. Hey, check it out, guys! Mandy: What is it? Dirk: What? What? Rudy: Yeah? Roddy: Spit it out, Larry. Larry: It's my old pal, Mr. Rabbit! Aww. Mandy: Mr. Rabbit has been there this whole time? Larry: He's been in that box for the past few years. Mom gave him to me ever since I was little. Mandy: Let's see what else we have here. (gasps) No way! It's my old wind up bird. Rudy: Check it out! It's my berry scented blanket! My super awesome berry blanket. Mr. Fussy: I see that all of you have found your old stuff. Larry: Sure, Dad. Now we're using them again. Mr. Fussy: Larry, I've talked to your mom about all the stuff in that big box. Larry: You mean you're going to donate them? Mr. Fussy: I'm afraid so. Larry: (sighs) Mr. Fussy: Chin up, son. There are other kids in Dillydale and the world who might need these stuff too. Larry: I know, Dad. But I'm not giving up Mr. Rabbit. Mr. Fussy: I understand. You and Mr. Rabbit are inseperable. Larry: That's right. Well, come on, guys. We have to get ready for bedtime. All: Ok. Scene change It was nighttime and everyone is asleep. Miss Naughty: Aw, look at the Safety Squad sleeping like babies. I will steal their toys and make them all mine! (cackles) Early next morning. Larry: Good morning, Mr. Rabbit. Mr. Rabbit? Where did he go? Mandy: What happened? Zeus: What's wrong? Nutmeg: Smells like trouble. Larry: It sure is. Mr. Rabbit has vanished! Lionel: (gasps) Oh no! Larry: Oh, yes. Rudy: That's not the only one that's missing. My blanket's gone too! Mandy: And my toy bird has flown out of my nest! Larry: The last time I saw Mr. Rabbit, I was holding him in my sleep while I was thumb sucking again. Nutmeg: You don't say. Lionel: This is unacceptable! We must get those stuff back! Larry: We will. Everyone, listen up! (calls his team) Safety Squad, Off to Headquarters! All: Larry's calling. Let's go! Mr. Bump: Hey! Wait up! I'm not as young as I once was. (accidentally turns on a blower) Whoa! I'm flying! Wait a minute. I'm flying too fast! AHHHHHH! Meanwhile in the elevator All: Look out! Mr. Bump: AHHHHHH! (crashing sound) Dirk: Hey! Isn't that my blower? Lionel: Not to mention mine. Mr. Bump: Sorry, I got totally blown away. Literally. Lionel: Wah wah wah wah. Everyone laughs at Mr. Bump's joke. After everyone has suited up, they went to headquarters. Nutmeg: Safety squad, reporting for duty, Larry, sir! Larry: We all know why we're here. Our stuff has gone missing. Everyone gasps. Larry: Exactly. So for this mission, I'll need Roddy. Use your pliers to cut down any wires on Miss Naughty's house cables. Roddy: I'm crazy prepared. Larry: Nutmeg, your super spy skills will be helpful. Use your drone to locate the missing stuff. Nutmeg: Yes! When Nutmeg the Super Spy is here, bad guys better beware! Larry: Finally, I need Lionel's help to use your cards to reveal the location of our stuff. Lionel: You can count on me, Larry! Prepare to be amazed!